Skids
“Look, brat, take from sapes all you want, but we’re a freakin’ community, ya got that? I ain’t never wanna see you taking from my friend here never again, you got that?” ''- Sally Blevins'' History Until she was twelve years old, Sally Blevins was abused by her father. Because she alienated herself from her teachers, they never had the chance to see her bruises, thus he had never been charged with child abuse, or even investigated for it. However, when the young girl’s powers manifested, she found an escape route and took it. Although scared out of her mind, her father once raised his hand to strike her, and the blond bombshell activated her powers and she skid all the way through the screen door. Following this, her father took no sort of action besides fixing the door and killing Sally’s mother, although the teenager is not aware. He is currently serving a life sentence. Somehow or another, Sally was able to bum rides all the way to New York City, and lived as a street pickpocket for a year until the Registration act had been passed. Then, she found refuge with a sewer-dwelling mutant group called the Morlocks. She spent a good four years with the group, though she had always felt that living under the sewers was below her, and eventually decided that it was in her best interests to cut off all ties with the reclusive group and make a new name for herself in District X. Unfortunately, though, she found it a bit difficult to assimilate to the culture, and stooped so low as to stealing from those she had cared about, including a landlord who, upon finding out she had stolen from him, immediately evicted her. She found refuge with her sewer dwelling friends again for a short time, as there was no cost to stay with them. Later, Sally heard wind of the Xavier Institute reopening, and was quick to become enrolled and find a place in the Boarding House. She has lived there for three months now, and is really enjoying her studies at the Institute, even though school was a serious struggle as a child. She has little to no contact with her sewer dwelling friends. Personality Sally’s been through some shit, but she won’t ever let it show. She is a generally happy-go-lucky little gal, and makes sure to make sure people see a smile on her face as often as possible. That is not to say she doesn’t get angry, she just opposes being melancholy, because she figures that bitching about her past doesn’t make it go away. Her cheeriness does not equate to being nice; she can be a monster bitch at times, even when she's got a grin on. It's just that she likes to smile, not cry. She respects mutant authority, but normal human beings will often get ignored or mouthed off at, and there’s a pretty good reason for it: Sally’s a mutant supremacist. She believes that one day, there will be a mutant so powerful that all humankind will bow down, and consider that person her savior. The young lady has a large respect for mutants of any kind, especially those that are more powerful and older than her, and almost never would steal from or harm someone of that demographic unless they had done the same to her. Despite being a mutant, Sally’s a run-of-the-mill teenage girl; she likes shopping, taking pictures for her Facebook page, and most of all, boys. The blond bombshell is a big fan of them, but does not have many plans to go out and get a boyfriend any time soon, largely because she is afraid of being taken advantage of. Likes *Boys *Being a mutant *Stealing *Dancing without any friends *Living without limits Dislikes *Bitches *Narcs, even those who narc on other people. *Blue or slow cars *Humans *Getting caught doing anything slightly bad *The dark, as she’s afraid of it Abilities Skills Sally really didn’t spend a lot of time paying attention in school. In fact, she got pretty shitty grades, up until the day that she dropped out. Since then, she’s been living on the streets, learning through others. For this reason, she considers herself to be street smart, rather than a dork with book smarts. She’s not bad at pickpocketing, or putting things in her purse without anyone seeing her, or even taking off those stupid alarms that put ink in your clothes when you walk out. She’s also not terrible with a crossbow, for she went to summer camp four years in a row as a girl. Powers Sally has the ability to create and wield a frictionless force field, which renders her untouchable while using it. While on the ground, the teenage girl can slide as if she were wearing roller skates, and is able to hit a top speed of 20 miles per hour. Her powers render her invincible against someone without some type of energy projection, for the force field disperses kinetic energy, and prevents any type of contact within the field. It is theorized that once she masters her powers, Sally will be able to send the force field to move and protect others or an object. =Weaknesses= Growing up, Sally did her best to ignore her powers, and used them almost never up until a year ago. She has very little experience with her powers, and only recently figured out how to master balancing herself. The farthest she has traveled without falling after releasing the field is twenty yards, and expresses fatigue shortly after distances that far. As of now, she has very little control Category:Canon Category:District X Category:Former Morlock Category:X-Students Category:Registered Mutant Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Forcefield Category:Female Category:American Category:Pennsylvanian Category:Unplayed Character Category:Retcon Possible